Soy yo, no el
by LastSilence
Summary: —¿Forge?. —¿Si?. —Te quiero. —Yo tambien, Gred. Sin Fred, no hay George. Un ser mismo, dividido en dos...pero no para la familia Weasley. Mi summary es un asco, lose... pero entren n.n y ¿Me regalarian un review?, de paso n.n.


•»**Soy yo, no el. **«•

"Estas bromeando Perce!... ¡En realidad estas Bromeando!...creo que no te he escuchado bromear desde que estabas..."

Los ojos de Fred estaban abiertos, sin ver nada, mientras su rostro mostraba las marcas de su última Sonrisa…

_—¡Rápido Percy, tu primero!__—el nombrado acudió al llamado y corrió hacia el muro que estaba entre la plataforma 9 y 1O, atravesándolo. — ¡Fred, ahora tu! —asintió con la cabeza mirando a uno de los gemelos. _

_—¡El no es Fred! ¿Qué no lo ves? —exclamó indignado uno de ellos._

_—Enserio mujer, y dices que eres nuestra madre—negó el que según Molly, era Fred._

_—Oh, de veras lo siento. Ahora vamos George__—apunto al muro con un ademán de brazo. George se posiciono alado de su madre._

_—Fue una broma, si soy Fred__—dicho esto se echo a correr hacia el muro entre risas._

Esto ya había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Fueron buenos tiempos en los que ellos solían jugarle bromas a su madre, intercambiándose de lugares. Molestar al pequeño _"Ronnie" _sobre lo cobarde que era al no declarársele a Hermione. Planear cada broma para que su marca quedara en Howgarts. Jugar en el equipo de quidditch, como golpeadores, el mejor equipo y con ellos haciendo movimientos tan sincronizados que parecían que ambos eran solo uno.

_Ambos somos uno…_

Fastidiado, George Weasley se levanto de su cama, se dirigió hacia el baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo y atrancándola. Se inclino con la vista hacia el lavabo, no se atrevía a levantarse y enfrentar a su reflejo, porque el solo hecho de verlo le hacia recordarlo a _el_. Y creo que ahora, eso no era muy conveniente.

Si, la verdad las cosas ahora habían cambiado en todo aspecto. Ahora era George Weasley, ya no había nada más de Fred y George Weasley o Gemelos Weasley, no. Simplemente era George Weasley y eso era diferente, y al decir diferente me refiero tanto en nombre, como en persona. El George sonriente, bromista y carismático que todos conocían se había esfumado.

_Esfumado junto con Fred._

Sacudió con rapidez la cabeza ante tal pensamiento, giro el grifo haciendo que brotara agua de la llave y mojo su rostro.

"—_Oh George, lástima que hayas perdido tu oreja, ahora mamá podrá diferenciarnos__—bromeo un poco con un muy fingido tono de decepción._

—_Bueno veamos el lado bueno, por este hoyo podrán pasar las grandes ideas—estallo en risotadas, seguido por su gemelo."_

Se vio obligado a ahogar el sollozo al oír leves golpes provenientes de la puerta. Espero a que alguien hablara.

—George, soy Ginny, dice mamá que bajes a cenar —aguardo sin obtener respuesta— George, ¿te encuentras bien? —de nuevo no hubo respuesta, suspiro resignada, no era nada nuevo.

Estas cosas pasaban casi a diario. Encontrar a George encerrado ya sea en el baño, en su cuarto o en cualquier otra habitación donde no se encuentre nadie y quedarse allí casi un día entero. No le dirigía la palabra a nadie, y si lo hacia era solo para cosas necesarias. No sonreía, reía, bromeaba ni nada. Pero eso era entendible ya que casi siempre, es más _siempre_ decía todo a medias para que Fred terminara la frase. Pero ya no hay más Fred, ya no hay más frases, esto da igual a ya no hay más por decir. Y todos lo habían notado:

Que George sin Fred no era George y seguramente si las cosas no hubieran sido así, iba a ser viceversa. Fred sin George no seria Fred.

Si Fred reía, George reía.

Si Fred lloraba, George lloraba.

Si a Fred le dolía, a George también le dolía.

Si a Fred le gustaba, obviamente a George igual.

Prácticamente todo era igual, entonces…

Si Fred moría, George también.

Y la verdad es que George esta muerto, muerto en vida, por así decir. Se quedo tan aferrado al pasado y no lo quiere dejar ir, ¿pero tú harías lo mismo no? Si te quitaran tu otra mitad…no quisieras dejarla ir…imposible de superar.

—Lo prometiste…—susurro como si hiciera un reclamo.

"_Cayeron atrozmente rayos del cielo, no tardo en escucharse el estruendoso ruido de un trueno. El viento soplo con fiereza hacia el este, moviendo las copas de los árboles en bruscos movimientos de hojas._

— _¿Gred? —sacudió un poco el hombro de su hermano. — ¿Gred? ¿Estas despierto? —musito en voz baja._

—_Ahora lo estoy, ¿Qué pasa Forge? —respondió somnoliento—_

—_Tengo algo de miedo…—admitió escondiendo su cabeza con las sabanas. _

—_No debes de que preocuparte, yo estoy aquí y no dejare que nada te pase—se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su gemelo, paso uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de este y entrelazo sus piernas— que no te vean tus mejores admiradoras, ¿que pensarían de el gran bromista que le teme a los rayos? —sonrió burlescamente. _

_George se quito la sabana de su rostro, algo molesto._

_—¡Hey! —exclamo frunciendo el entrecejo._

_—Solo bromeaba, genio—desordeno un poco los rojos cabellos de su hermano— ahora duérmete ya, yo estaré aquí contigo, cuidándote—cerro sus ojos._

_La habitación quedo por fin en silencio, solo escuchándose las gotas saladas de la lluvia golpeándose contra el vidrio._

— _¿Gred? _

— _¿Ahora que, Forge? —no abrió los ojos, pero frunció el ceño. _

_—¿Estarás conmigo… —pausa—… para siempre?_

—_Para siempre es mucho tiempo, Gred—abrió los ojos viendo el triste rostro de su hermano— claro que si, tonto. —su "mitad" sonrió ampliamente._

_—¿Lo prometes? —la ilusión inundaba su voz._

_Prometido—aseguro."_

—Mentiroso…mentiroso…mentiroso… —en cada palabra aumento el tono de su voz— ¡¡¡Eres un mentiroso!!! —termino con un grito.

Levanto la mirada hacia el espejo, encontrándose con unos apagados ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban a salir. Se quedo estático unos segundos analizando su reflejo.

"—_Pero si son tan iguales—comento una vez Ron— aun no puedo entender como Ginny los puede diferenciar."_

—Tan iguales…—se repitió— No, nosotros no somos iguales, no podemos serlo…el no cumple sus promesas…no, no, somos diferentes, no somos lo mismo… no, no. Yo soy yo, no el…—su voz detonaba la desesperación del pelirrojo.

En un ataque de locura, con su puño, golpeo con furia el espejo, así destrozándolo. Se escucho un crujido, aparte del sonoro ruido de un vidrio roto, de su puño empezó a brotar sangre, pero no se movió. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Lagrimas cristalinas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas.

"—_Gred, creo que mejor deberíamos ir juntos, así las cosas salen mucho mejor—le dijo con impaciencia._

—_Tienes razón, estando juntos es mejor, pero ya no hay tiempo, tenemos que darnos prisa y ayudar—coloco su mano en el hombro de su hermano— Cuídate, Forge—el nombrado hizo exactamente lo mismo que su gemelo, como si de un reflejo se tratara._

—_Tu también, Gred—sin poder evitarlo, se estrecharon en un abrazo._

—_Te quiero—repitieron ambos al unísono, se separaron y rieron juntos._

_Fred se encamino hacia Percy, le echo un ultimo vistazo a George y se despidió con su mano, sonriéndole. George hizo lo mismo, sin saber, que esa seria la ultima vez que vería a su hermano, su gemelo, con vida."_

—Fred, te extraño. Nada es lo mismo sin ti, ya no puedo reír, ya no puedo bromear, ya no puedo hacer nada…sin ti…sin ti no soy nada…Fred, vuelve, vuelve—levanto su mirada hacia el techo, como si esperara que le respondieran—

El dolor le agobiaba. Ya no soportaba que cuando lo vieran, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pues se acordaban de Fred, pero luego volvían a la realidad y lo miraban con lastima. Y George ya no podía con eso, no soportaba. Sentía como si tuviera una herida, una gran herida que se abría desde el corazón hasta su estomago, haciéndosele difícil la cuestión de respirar. Le dolía demasiado, como si le estuvieran pasando un trapo lleno de alcohol encima de la herida, para acabarlo de matar del dolor.

Y no quería, no. Ya no quería seguir más con ese dolor, ya no quería despertar por las mañanas y encontrarse en la habitación solo, sin ningún brazo que se encuentre reposando en su hombro o ninguna pierna entrelazada en la suya. No quería sentir la impotencia de no poder a hacer ninguna broma, y no porque no tuviera buenas ideas, si no porque no había ningún Fred que le ayudara a terminarlas o perfeccionarlas.

Tomo un trozo del destruido espejo, y con el pensamiento de 'Fred pronto estaremos juntos, de nuevo', se incrusto el trozo de vidrio en su brazo izquierdo, no gritó, ya que el dolor que tenia en su pecho era mas profundo y mas intenso. Sus piernas flaquearon, haciéndolo caer al suelo, poco le importo. Miro la herida en su brazo, la sangre manaba interminablemente. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tomo de nuevo el trozo de espejo, dispuesto a incrustarlo de nuevo en su otro brazo.

—_George, no_—resonó una voz.

Asustado, el dueño de los ahora llorosos ojos azules, levanto la vista. Pero no encontró nada. Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada…ya estaba alucinando a su gemelo. Volvió su vista a su brazo, pero entonces se escucho de nuevo.

—_George, no._

— ¿F-Fred? —tartamudeo con voz ahogada.

—_George, todas las bromas que hemos hecho están pasadas ¿pero esta? Por favor, has cruzado el límite—_le regaño.

—Fred, no sabes cuanto te extraño, no puedo estar sin ti…por favor Gred, quiero estar contigo—sollozo.

—_Se que te eh roto la promesa y me adelante un poco al irme antes, pero tienes que vivir Feorge, vive…vive lo doble, por ti y por mi… ¡Mírate! Te ves fatal, cuando te vea mamá…piensa en ella, en nuestros hermanos, no puedes hacerlos sufrir más…por favor, Forge…—_el sonido de su voz se desvaneció.

George se quedo en el suelo, su hermano tenia razón, no podía hacerle esos a sus familiares…pero ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Si vieran su estado, estaba fatal. Ya no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse.

_—¿Forge?_ —resonó de nuevo.

—¿Si? —su voz apenas se escucho, solo fue un murmullo débil.

_—Te quiero_—finalizo.

—Te quiero, Gred…—suspiro entrecortado.

Cerró los ojos sonriendo, al menos lo había escuchado por una última vez…

—¡¡¡¡Mamá!!! —Alcanzo a escuchar el lejano grito de Ron— ¡¡Mamá, George!! ¡¡Corre!! —los pasos de toda la familia Weasley no se hicieron esperar, corrían para salvar a su querido pelirrojo, a su George.

Porque para ellos, Fred y George -un ser dividido en dos, mitad y mitad- eran dos personas, dos corazones, dos mentes, dos cuerpos. Cada uno un individuo independiente, pero en el fondo, la mitad del otro.

_Frederick Weasley._

_1978—1997_

**LOL. **

**No me convenció tanto de cómo me quedo x3!~ pero ya que… así lo dejare….__.  
****Quiero agradecer a Alizia :B! Amiga gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esto *.*! Gracias amiga; me sirvio mucho tu apoyo =')  
****También a Rocío; oww!! Ella también lo leía! Gracias amiga! Te re~adoro!  
****Y Annet; que dijo que me seguía. Gracias chica x3!**

**¿Flores, tomatazos, ganas de aventarme un avada? xD Se acepta todo xD.**

**Oh, por cierto...George no muere...así que lo demás se los dejo a ustedes. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis ocurrencias x'D. Un beso n__n**

**DemonAkari_.~_**


End file.
